Zara Petrichor
!! WARNING: If you haven't read the series, the following may contain spoilers. Background Zara Petrichor was born and raised in a rural neighborhood where everyone kept to themselves. There were no children nearby, the houses inhabited by older couples with children that were grown and living their own lives. Her mother wasn’t around much when she was a child and neither knows who her father is. This left her grandparents to raise her. They weren’t bad people, but they set in their ways and expected her to grow up to be what they deemed a ‘proper woman’, not giving her a voice or any choice in her own life. This smothering control backfired as she entered her teenage years. While she never did anything extreme like drugs, Zara would regularly sneak out at night, spending time alone at the park a few blocks away. She would read and write, sometimes watch videos on her phone, other times stargazing and dreaming of a different life. She had no interest in being a bad child, partying and having sex. She just wanted some freedom and needed room to breathe. Her rule breaking only created more tension amongst the family. Things got worse when her grandfather died. Her late teens and early twenties were spent living with her mom and grandma, but she often found herself caught in the middle of their many feuds. The next few years were full of stress and fighting about the smallest of things, and then her grandma passed away. The tension between her and her mother seemed to die with her grandma as the grief and sadness brought the two closer together. A year of mourning passed and her mom met someone and fell in love, deciding that it was time for a change. The couple would be leaving their home for good to have a new start at life, but Zara didn’t want to go with them. She wanted to spread her wings and fly, plus she didn’t want to be a third wheel to their relationship. Despite her mother’s numerous attempts to persuade her, she decided it was time for her own change – one she would have to face alone. With only five grand to her name, Zara rented a cheap apartment in the art district of San Myshuno, the next city over. Her dream? To be a best selling author and spin tales of mystery and fantasy that people can fall into, but San Myshuno is a tough city and the art of writing takes dedication and perseverance. Love Life Zara met Karson Nevarez during a really bad date and they hit it off, but she failed to get his name or number! A week later, fate brought them together at a food stall in the Art District of San Myshuno. They spent the day together and ended up Woohooing. When Zara fell pregnant, Karson moved in and they later got engaged, but Karson passed away before they could get married. Children Zara has two girls, Riley and Kori. Riley is her oldest child and will carry the Petrichor family through its second generation. Kori is her youngest child. Both children the offspring of Zara and Karson.Category:The Petrichors __FORCETOC__ Category:Generation 1 Category:Founder